


Careless whisper

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Brawler and Hoodlum are adorable and gay, Brawler is as dense as a doorknob but he loves Hoodlum too, Brawler lives, First Kiss, Fix-it fic, Hoodlum is an awkward man, M/M, Pining, in this house we ignore canon just so Brawler and Hoodlum can be happy together like they deserve!, it's the ultimate Brawler/Hoodlum song prove me wrong, kind of ooc?, yes this fic is named after that george michael song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Brawler somehow manages to survive the fight between him and the master executioner, but he's lost a lot of blood. Luckily Hoodlum arrives just in time to help him get to safety and spend some moments with the man he had started calling his Bro over the past two days...
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Careless whisper

“This couldn’t be…”  
Hoodlum wasn’t sure if his eyes were just going out of focus or whether his view was being blurred by tears welling up in his eyes, but his mind couldn’t bother to think about that when he saw Brawler’s body laying down in the rain, blood oozing out of the wound in his stomach that had reopened earlier and probably from some other spots as well.

His gaze shifted from Brawler to the other side of the bridge. The executioner Brawler had been hoping to settle things with was laying down there in the same state Brawler was in, it seemed they took each other out…  
Next to him was that girl, obviously mourning the loss of her master. She looked up and her eyes momentarily met with Hoodlum’s, tears streaming down her face.

Hoodlum didn’t know what came over him in that moment, but without thinking he picked up the bloodied executioner weapon laying on the ground next to Brawler and activated it, running towards the girl and striking her in the eye. Blood sprayed from the wound he had inflicted and she fell down to her knees screaming in pain before eventually passing out as well. It was when he heard the thud of her body hitting the ground that Hoodlum came to his senses again. He dropped the weapon, mortified of what he had just done and looked into his now bloody, trembling, hands…

“That was so sick bro!”  
Hoodlum snapped his head back upon hearing the familiar deep voice, and to his surprise he saw Brawler standing up again. He looked a little wobbly on his feet and not too good in general, but he was alive!  
“Bro! You’re alive!” Hoodlum exclaimed as tears came back into his eyes, this time not from sadness but from joy.   
He sprinted towards the tall man and basically jumped into his arms, making Brawler topple over again and resulting in the both of them ending up on the ground, Brawler groaning in pain.

Hoodlum immediately got off of him and apologised while Brawler just laughed and patted him on the back just a little too hard.   
“They’re gonna need more than that to kill me Bro!” he tried to laugh it off, but halfway through the sentence he ended up coughing up some blood again, wiping it on his jacket and continuing as if nothing happened. It worried Hoodlum though; Brawler might be alive, but he had lost a lot of blood and was still losing Blood from the various wounds on his body. They needed to get to the others soon and have Doctor patch him up so he wouldn’t die anyway…

“I think we should get away from here Bro; we don’t wanna keep standing around until their reinforcements come…” Hoodlum told him. He deliberately left out the part where he’d tell Brawler that he was in no condition to fight cause it would most likely just lead to him trying to prove he could still fight and dying in the process.   
Brawler still thought of arguing with Hoodlum about how he wanted to fight more, but the stinging pain all throughout his body told him that he probably should lay low for once.

And as he started walking, that feeling got confirmed because the moment he had taken a few steps his vision started blacking out and he almost lost his balance.   
He would’ve fallen down again if it hadn’t been for Hoodlum trying to keep him up with all of his might “Are you really okay Bro?” he could hear the familiar voice ask “We just gotta make it off this bridge, then we can take a quick break.”

Brawler looked besides him, there was no way the scrawny dude he had dubbed his bro would be able to support his weight, so he tried his best to keep on his feet as much as possible as they slowly made their way off the bridge “Thanks Bro, I owe you one!”  
Hoodlum’s eyes met his as he said so, but the look in them was one of concern as far as he could tell.

With small steps, the two of them eventually ended up making it off the bridge and into an improvised shelter that was just a few big pieces of rubble that had somehow ended up forming a place where they could hide from executioners and sit out of the rain for a while.

Hoodlum helped Brawler sit down; the man seemed out of breath and one of hands was clutching at his side. Hoodlum remembered that was the same spot he got stabbed on the Shinkansen, even before directly facing the master executioner Brawler had said his wound had reopened.  
“Bro how’s your wound doing? Are you still losing blood?” he asked as he moved to the side of Brawler’s body where the wound was in his abdomen. Brawler moved his jacket out of the way so the shorter man could take a look at it and as Hoodlum had feared, there was indeed still some blood slowly trickling out of it.   
“Shit, we need to try and temporarily stop the bleeding until Doctor can patch you up,” he told the red haired man as he frantically looked around for something, anything, that he could use to help Brawler. When he didn’t find anything, which was to be expected in the barren wasteland they had found themselves in, Hoodlum stripped of his suit jacket and pressed it against the wound in Brawler’s abdomen.

Brawler winced a little as Hoodlum pressed the fabric against his wound and asked “Woah Bro what are you doing?”  
“Putting pressure on it so it hopefully stops bleeding. You really shouldn’t lose more blood than you already have… It’s not the most sterile way but it’s better than having you slowly bleed to death on me…”

“Bro…” Brawler sat mostly in silence as he watched Hoodlum press his suit jacket against his abdomen in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding of his wound. He was never the best at dealing with emotions, not his own and definitely not other people’s, so seeing the man he had grown pretty close to over the past two days being so overcome with emotions because of him left him speechless.  
“Fuck, I thought I was going to lose you Bro; I thought you were dead… I didn’t know what came over me, I even attacked that executioner lady…” Hoodlum muttered softly. His voice cracked a little as he tried to keep his emotions in check, but the idea of losing Brawler was so terrifying to him. He barely even knew the man for two days but he couldn’t bear to lose him now. For some reason, Brawler made his heart pound in his chest so much; while he first thought it was out of fear, he had recently discovered that it was the complete opposite of that. And immediately after figuring out how he might actually feel towards him, Brawler went and almost died on him…

They sat in silence for a while until Hoodlum spoke up again “I’m sorry…”  
“Hmm?” Brawler questioned as he looked down to where Hoodlum had sat next to him, still putting pressure on the wound in his abdomen and looking forward.

It took him a lot of courage to even think of coming clear to Brawler, and the slight fear that the big man would just turn on him was still there in the back of his head, but after what had happened to day he couldn’t bear to keep lying to Brawler as he had been doing so far. “I’ve been lying to you all along. I’m not some cool dude and I don’t have a 500 million year sentence, I’m just a small pathetic Hoodlum with a four year sentence that heard y’all talk about a big reward and accidentally got involved in this whole mess…”

When he didn’t immediately get a reaction from the man sitting next to him, Hoodlum hesitantly looked up and when his eyes met with Brawlers, the tall man started laughing heartily like only he could.  
“You- You’re not angry?”  
“Of course not!” he laughed “I could never be angry with you bro! Besides, I already had a feeling that you were making some shit up, you hide behind my back an awful lot for someone with a 500 million year sentence.”  
Hoodlum softly laughed along with Brawler as he scratched his head with his free hand.

The conversation slowly died down into a somewhat awkward silence again. Hoodlum removed the now bloody fabric of his suit jacket from Brawler’s wound to look if what he was doing was helping in the slightest and found that the bleeding had slowed down somewhat already. Taking a new, still unbloody, part of his jacket, he pressed it against the wound again.   
As the rush of adrenaline started dying down in his body, Hoodlum felt tired and rested his head against Brawler. The heat radiating off him felt nice and he wished he could stay where he was now forever…

Brawler looked down as he felt Hoodlum rest his head against him while still pressing his suit jacket against his wound to try and stop the bleeding. If it hadn’t been for him, he might’ve just bled to death on that bridge there.  
He slowly moved his arm to rest around Hoodlum’s waist and the two of them just sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the pattering of the rain against the rubble above their heads.

“What will you do when all of this is over?” Brawler spoke up. The question kinda surprised Hoodlum; he hadn’t really thought about that. He didn’t even think he might make it out alive at first, but now that they were so close to their goal, it was more likely that he might actually finish the job and make it out alive with a billion yen…

“I haven’t really thought about that… I don’t even know if I still have a place to go back to,” Hoodlum laughed it off “At least I’ll have enough money to get someplace new when I get out of here…”

“You could always come with me,” Brawler said mindlessly, making Hoodlum sit up straight again and look up at him in confusion.  
“I mean, I’ve got a place to go and you don’t. And I really like hanging out with you Bro!”

Hoodlum could feel the blood rise to his cheeks again as Brawler told him this, and he managed to get out a ‘Y-yeah…’ as he looked away so the man next to him wouldn’t notice his face absolutely burning up.   
“Ah, was that not a good idea?” he asked upon seeing Hoodlum’s reaction, to which Hoodlum was quick to answer back “No, No Bro. I’d like that…” he muttered out quietly after, barely loud enough for Brawler to even hear. “I also really like hanging out with you… I might not be as cool as any of you or have a special talent of some sort, in the end I’m really happy I ended up being able to meet you Bro.”

Their eyes met, and despite the fact that Brawler couldn’t really tell what kind of emotion it was he saw in Hoodlum’s eyes, it made his heart flutter weird unlike anything had ever made him feel. It almost felt like the excitement he got when he was in a really good fight, but at the same time it felt completely different.   
When Hoodlum noticed the tall man’s eyes soften upon looking at him, he didn’t know what came over him. He wanted to scream and tell Brawler just how much he meant to him. His feelings confused him; he had never felt this strongly about anyone, let alone someone he had just met two days ago.

Breaking eye contact, Hoodlum took another look at the wound in Brawler’s abdomen “It looks like it has stopped bleeding for now. We should join with the others soon so Doctor can patch you up again,” he said as he removed his now quite bloody suit jacket from where he had been pressing it against his abdomen and put it on again.   
The silence that had formed between them hung heavy in the air as the both of them got up again.  
“You’re a real lifesaver bro. I don’t know how to thank you,” Brawler broke the silence first as he turned towards Hoodlum who was brushing some dirt off his pants.   
“I have an idea,” Hoodlum said as he walked up to Brawler. _‘It was now or never’_ he thought as he grabbed Brawler’s jacket and pulled on it to get him to bend over a little. The tall man easily complied, thinking Hoodlum just wanted to whisper something in his ear cause he was too embarrassed to say it out loud. When suddenly Hoodlum’s lips were on his own though, his eyes snapped open wide in surprise and his eyes were met with the face of his bro, his eyes shut close tightly and his face nearly lighting up with the blush that was visible on it.

He was confused, but his entire body fluttering with the weird feeling he had previously felt towards the man now kissing him told him that he didn’t exactly dislike what was happening either. One of his hands moved up to Hoodlum’s face as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, much to Hoodlum’s surprise.

When they broke up the kiss, Hoodlum immediately apologised for his actions “I’m so sorry. You must think I’m so weird now, I don’t even know what came over me I just-” but as his eyes hesitantly moved up to look at Brawler’s face again, only to see a big smile on it, his stream of words slowly died down.  
“I don’t think you’re weird bro,” he said. “Besides,” looking away and awkwardly scratching the back of his head Brawler started the next sentence “I actually didn’t dislike that…”

The blood rushed to his face so fast Hoodlum thought he might actually faint on the spot when Brawler said those fated words. He was at least a few years older than him but he never failed at being so adorable.

“My poor heart can’t handle you Bro…”


End file.
